The following background description art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the present disclosure. Some such contributions disclosed herein may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions encompassed by the present disclosure the invention will be apparent from their context.
An information system (IS) is any combination of information technology and people's activities using that technology to support operations, management, and decision-making. An information system uses an integrated set of components for collecting, storing, and processing data and for delivering information, knowledge, and digital products. An information system typically comprises a data processing apparatus, a data transfer apparatus and programs. The purpose of the information system is to produce information which may be used to optimize or facilitate some action or make it possible in general with the help of the data processing.
The quality of an information system is often divided into dimensions of quality, for example, technical quality, process quality, perceived or experienced quality and business quality. While some of the dimensions may be easily evaluated based on just direct online measurements of different meters or indicators, for others this may be more difficult or they may be commonly assessed using well-established metrics which cannot be directly calculated based on data produced by the information system. For example, perceived or experienced quality describing the quality perceived by the user may be difficult to evaluate accurately without conducting extensive and often time-consuming user surveys. Due to time demands of surveying, the resulting data is always describing the past, not the present. Even though the information system may produce up-to-date information relating to the perceived quality of the information system, isolating this contribution, evaluating its effect and assessing the resulting quantity against the well-established metrics based on surveying the users is difficult.